How Shizuo Broke Izaya
by BeingSecretive
Summary: Shizuo has always been so very determined to break Izaya down until he's nothing more than a blubbering mess at his feet. After years of trying, something tragic makes him stop. Could this be the exact thing he's been waiting for since he met the informant? Could this be the way to break him?
1. Disbelief

**WARNING!**

This story contains some _serious_ things that people all over the world have to deal with. I'm not exactly an expert on the topics in this story, but I am trying my best!

* * *

It was late October that Izaya started to notice something was missing. His normal everyday life seemed off; something big had changed. There was a big empty gap in his days between three and four and he was certain he was usually _very_ occupied during this particular hour. When it finally hit him on that misty October afternoon, a chuckle of delight left his lips and his rapid typing ceased all at once. A confused Namie paused from her file organizing to glance at the giggling informant in curiosity.

"What?" she questioned, sending a cold stare his way before standing up straight and dropping the files onto the table.

"I knew something wasn't quite right. I'm going out to bother Shizu-chan!" Izaya chanted, jumping out of his chair elegantly and crossing the room to grab his coat from where it was thrown lazily onto the couch. Bothering the taller blond had become something of routine to him around last year, he just loved the excitement in the chase around Ikebukuro. Sometime last month, the raven had been searching for Shizuo in the crowded streets of the city, but come up with strangely no results and decided to give up. From then till now, he'd kind of just forgotten about it. The informant _had_ been very busy fixing up this gang war lately though.

"So you haven't heard?" Namie's words stopped him in his tracks. "Pft, some information broker you are." She stared at him, a smug look on her face. The informant gazed, baffled for a while before his typical smirk was once again plastered onto his face, and the look of absolute hatred burning in Namie's eyes only made him grin more.

"Would you like to explain to me exactly what you're talking about, Namie?" he replied, in a patronizing voice, the tone one would use with an ignorant child. The woman scoffed and turned her back on him, continuing to look through files.

"If you want to see Shizuo, you'll have to go to the hospital. I'll say no more than that," now this really was strange. Izaya was sure that the blond would have already gone through all the broken bones necessary to be unbreakable. Continuing to ponder over what Shizuo would be doing at the hospital, Izaya threw on his everyday black coat and walked with grace out of his office and the thoughts of the blond didn't leave his mind until he was right outside the hospital.

An exhausted nurse, early thirties, led him to Shizuo's hospital room. She looked like one of those women who used to be pretty, but wasn't anymore and hasn't quite accepted that fact. Her lips were coated in a too bright red, making the pale white of her face look all the more pale white. The mascara on her eyes was overdone and just looked silly more than attractive. As they walked, her mid-heel black shoes clicked on the floor, and she spoke in a monotone voice about how the Shizuo had ended up here. Izaya absorbed every last word. And slowly, shock, fear, anguish, happiness, followed by some paranoia, then a whole lot of confusion, flew through him all too quickly and he had to stop to process everything. His conveyer turned around to face him; her puffed up lips turning to a frown.

"I'm sorry sir. We're doing all that we can to help him?" she said her tone soft and smooth now. Was she trying to comfort him, after giving him news that should have thrilled the man? It took him a while, but he eventually took note of the truly hurt expression he was carrying and quickly replaced it with that of his common smirk. He wasn't upset. Just surprised.

"That's fine. I'm sure you're doing a good job of taking care of him," he said, watching the nurse's frown turn back into an ugly smile before she turned around and continued walking before entering an elevator. Izaya followed her in and stood right beside her, what one would consider an invasion of personal space but the nurse didn't react at all.

"Are you and Shizuo close friends then? Or family?"

"None of the above." The informant looked down at the woman with an evil grin. She just threw a repulsive grin right back at him and her ignorance was starting to annoy Izaya.

Once they reached the door to Shizuo's room, Stella (Izaya had actually taken the time to glance at her name tag, figuring he may start seeing her a lot more often) knocked gently and called out Shizuo's name before opening the door slowly. Izaya waited outside until he was motioned in by Stella and the disgusted look on Shizuo's face when he walked in made him happy. But only for a second. He was joyful, until he analyzed Shizuo's condition. Until his mind processed the image that was right before his eyes.

The blond was hooked up to various different machines via various different tubes coming out of various parts of his body. He wore typical hospital clothing, but it looked worn out and Izaya wasn't used to him without his usual bartender get up. The terrible bags under his eyes proved his exhaustion and his heavy, irregular breathing filled up the silence in the room. He looked so weak and frail, he was white as his bed sheets and it was truly a horrifying site.

"Stop staring flea. I know it's bad..."

His voice was hoarse and it was almost painful to listen to. Willingly, Izaya moved his gaze up to the ceiling. For once in his life, he really was speechless and it frustrated him. After a while of this awkward silence that should never have existed, Stella silently left the room, leaving the two men alone.

"Well flea? Why'd you come here?" It was stupid to say that it was because he cared about the blond. That was something he hadn't figured out until just now, because seeing Shizuo like this was actually hurting him, so that was the only logical explanation. If he accepted these feelings but did not embrace them, they would leave as soon as they arrived. That was his theory anyway.

"Well, I heard the rumors, but I just had to see this for myself! I just couldn't believe that my little Shizu-chan has ca-" that was as far as he got before his voice started cracking. That kind of whimpering sound you make when you're trying so desperately hard not to cry escaped his lips and he glanced at the blond, hoping he hadn't noticed. The concerned look in his eyes told him that yes, Shizuo had noticed. "My little Shizu-chan...Living in this hospital. Living with cancer."

"I'm not living with cancer. I'm dying with cancer."

And he still didn't believe it, even after witnessing it with his own eyes. Surely it was just impossible, Shizuo was so...well, he was so Shizuo? How could someone like him end up with such a horrific medical condition? Stella had explained (rather badly) to Izaya that Shizuo's whole body was basically made out of cancer. That was a rather immature way to describe it, and it was likely to be far from accurate, but hey, it was close enough from what the raven could make out.

After spending so many years trying to kill the blond, hearing him tell Izaya that he was dying put him in a lot of unnecessary pain.

Then and there, he self-consciously promised himself to stay with Shizuo until the inevitable happened.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I tried pretty hard. This story is gonna be a heart breaker!**

**Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate if you guys would review too?:) **

**New chapter soon!**


	2. Happy

**First, I'd like to thank you guys for the favourites,follows, reviews and just for reading in general!**

**So, hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter too, like I said before, I'm not exactly an expert in the topics this story covers, so some stuff is just made up. I'll try to make it as realistic as possible though! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Going back to the hospital the next day was tough; Izaya wasn't sure he was ready to see Shizuo like that again. It gave him nightmares. Nevertheless, he was greeted at the reception by Stella, who looked a lot better today. She must have rested well, she looked a lot brighter, and her blood red lipstick from yesterday had been replaced with a pale pink. The mascara was still much too heavy and she still looked absolutely repulsive (in Izaya's eyes anyway).

"Stella! You look lovely," he chanted, deceiving her easily as she giggled and thanked him.

"Here to see Shizuo again?" she questioned, and he nodded in response before following her to Shizuo's room once again. This time, he was prepared for what he was heading towards, and he would not be left speechless again by the sight of Cancer Shizuo. Sure, it was a pretty horrific sight, but it was something he would have to learn to deal with. Stella was rambling, something about being allowed home early last night to get some rest. He wondered if Shizuo had rested well last night, or if he even slept at all. He hoped so; Izaya had read somewhere that sleep fights cancer.

"There's actually already someone visiting, but I'm sure he won't mind you coming in too! He needs the company really and-"

"Who's there?" Izaya interrupted rudely as they stepped into the elevator and Stella hit the button for floor 3.

"She didn't tell me her name. A girl in a Raira uniform, probably just got out from school. Glasses, short black hair? You know her?"

"Anri..hm. Interesting," Izaya pondered over this for a while. Why would Anri Sonohara be visiting Shizuo in hospital? He wasn't aware that they were all that close at all. In fact, he didn't know that the two of them had ever even come into contact with each other before. This certainly was bizarre. He wanted to know what Anri was doing here, but if he questioned her in front of Shizuo, he'd interrupt. So he decided he would have to wait for Anri to leave, and this meant buying some time with Stella.

"Hey, did Shizuo have a PET scan?" he questioned quietly. The informant had been thinking about this a lot last night, and if Shizuo had in fact had a PET scan he wanted to see it as soon as possible. Maybe then, he could greater understand the extents of Shizuo's cancer, better than Stella had explained it. 'His whole body is basically made out of cancer' Izaya recalled her telling him. That was such a stupid way to describe something so serious, he wondered how Stella was even employed here when she was just so ignorant. He hated the fact that she was the nurse responsible for checking up on Shizuo daily. At least he could sleep at night knowing that she wasn't the doctor who was supposed to be treating him.

"He did indeed. Would you like to see it?" Surely information like this should not just be shared with random people who ask for it. Stella was so foolish.

Shizuo's PET scan showed a number of what are called 'hotspots' around his body. His cancer had spread to various different parts of his body. Izaya understood now why Stella had explained him as being made out of cancer. He sort of was, though this as still an insensitive description. The obliviously rude nurse explained to Izaya that the cancer had originated in the bones in his leg, but had inevitably spread to other parts of his body and was now by the looks of things, completely incurable. Still, she promised him that they would do all they could, and they were still trying to help him. She kept on repeating herself, swearing that his treatment was showing _some_ progress, just not a lot, and she kept on and on trying to reassure him. It was growing more and more annoying by the second, and he wondered why she had gotten so frantic before he realized that he was crying.

It took him a long while, but he did eventually calm down enough to speak again.

"It's fine Stella...its fine. I'm certain you're doing all in your power to help him..." he whimpered, biting his lips to hold back the tears that were desperate to get out. He'd been crying for a whole half hour now, with the blonde haired woman rubbing his back in a way that was more upsetting than comforting, because it made him feel how weak he looked. He could not remember the last time he'd cried like this in the presence of another person; Stella was not worthy of this. But there was no stopping now that he'd started.

"...You never did tell me your name sir..." She said, in a concerned whisper. Izaya breathed out heavily and calmed himself enough to look up so his blood red eyes met with her innocent blue ones. She felt like his eyes were burning through her own and staring straight into her soul.

"Izaya Orihara." His voice was still a little shaky. When he'd calmed himself enough that you'd never guess he'd been crying he started towards Shizuo's room alone, wondering whether or not Anri had left yet. He entered the room slowly, cautiously poking his head round the door before going in, seeing that the young girl was sat beside Shizuo, tightly holding to his weak and pale hand.

Anri looked up as the door open, and the blood red eyes that met hers surprised her. What would Izaya be doing here? She was certain that the blond honestly hated the informant, so this baffled her. All she knew was that she was not fond of the idea of being in the same room as the two of them for too long, so she decided her presence was no longer necessary here. She stood quickly, releasing her tight hold on Shizuo's hand and bowed her head to Izaya.

"Hello Izaya."

"Anri. Nice to see you," his voice was less smooth than usual, it broke in strange places.

"I was just leaving..."

"Have a safe trip home."

"Thank you...For staying, I mean..." Shizuo croaked, and his voice broke in strange places too, but he had a perfectly good reason for this. It hurt her to hear him like that, but she smiled a pained smile at him. A nod was her only reply before leaving.

"Why was she here?" Izaya asked his tone a little too harsh. He didn't know why, but he was scared of what Shizuo might say.

"She just came to tell me that Celty couldn't make it today."

"She was in here for an awful long time," he sounded almost offended and he silently cursed himself for it. This didn't even matter to him, why was he acting like it was such a big deal?

"Because she started crying. She wasn't going to leave while she was crying."

"Why did she cry? Anri doesn't know you."

"Because death makes people sad, Izaya."

Death didn't make Izaya sad, not usually anyway. But somehow, the mere thought of Shizuo dying made him want to break down in tears once again. Unfortunately, that was something he could not allow to happen right now, not here, not in front of Shizuo. He had to bite down hard on his lip to stop his sobs escaping and squeeze his eyes shut.

Shizuo stared at Izaya for a while, noticing how hard he was fighting his emotions. Never before had he seen the informant without his disgusting smirk, this was odd. He understood now how hard it probably was for Izaya to show his emotions to people; he just wore the same old mask every day. It was weird that, how much more you start to notice about the world around you and all the people in it when you're dying. You analyze everything more deeply than you would have otherwise done, because you know this could be your last chance to see it. As much as he still felt a strong hatred towards the flea, a more dominant part of his head just wanted him to be happy for once. Really happy. Not fake happy.

"I saw your PET scan...It's quite bad isn't it."

"Who showed you?"

"That stupid nurse."

"Stella?" Izaya nodded. "She's a nice lady, you know. Maybe if you stopped looking at how superior you are too people, and started looking for the good qualities in them, you'd make more friends. Maybe then, you'd be happy. And you wanna know something Izaya? That's all I want for you right now."

Why was Shizuo being so nice to him!? He hated it! He hated this treatment almost as much as he hated the monster himself. Anyway, there was no way he was ever going to be _**happy**_ now. Not anymore. There was literally no chance.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I do not wish to live in a world without you. And I hate that. I hate you Shizu-chan."

Shizuo laughed, a quiet chuckle. But his laugh was not in pain or strained like his voice was. It was just normal Shizuo and Izaya held onto it for dear life. He wished he had recorded that, the last bit of healthy Shizuo he had left.

"If it is at all possible to do so, then I will miss you when I'm gone Izaya."

He never did hear Shizuo laugh again.

* * *

**New chapters soon!**

**Please review, favourite, follow:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. One Last Smile

**Oh my God, I am so sorry I took so long to write this! I've been so busy with school and stuff lately that I just couldn't find the time for it, and I am so incredibly sorry!**

**Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope that it was worth the wait!**

**I mention this all the time, but I don't know an awful lot about the topics mentioned in this story, so I just made some stuff up, please don't expect my medical stuff to be accurate.**

* * *

Every time Izaya came home from the hospital, he would instantly break down and cry. Once within the comforts of his own home, he let his guard down and his emotions spilled over the impenetrable wall he'd put up to protect his pride and dignity. He had been visiting Shizuo every day for three weeks now, and there wasn't a single time when he returned that he didn't cry. It was okay, because by the time he got home, Namie was gone. There was no one to impress, no one to act for. He was still the same person, just a little more sensitive.

Shizuo however, was no longer the same person he once was. The changes to his appearance (he was much paler now, and his hair was dirty and matted, he was unhealthily skinny after refusal to eat for a few days) we're not the only thing that was bothering him, despite being very drastic and he did hate them a lot. What Shizuo was concerned about, were the changes in his personality. Granted, it had never been difficult to piss him off before, but things were getting so much worse. He wouldn't just break out in anger now, he would make impertinent comments, which seems to be much more effective then inflicting actual physical pain. Celty had stopped visiting, Anri too and he didn't at all blame them. He wouldn't want to be around him anymore either. He recalled Celty's last words to him being 'I'm so sorry' and he thought that was kind of a bad way to end their relationship before he died, but there wasn't much he could do. The last time he'd seen Anri; she cried and ran away, yelling his name. Another bad note to end a friendship.

The only person who hadn't given up on him yet was that damn flea. Shizuo was never kind to him, so Izaya was just used to the occasional rude comments. He would visit every single day. Never would Shizuo fail to notice the walls Izaya had put up to hide his emotions slowly crumble every time he was here.

But that night was particularly lonely. Stella was busy and Izaya hadn't showed up yet. He was either late, or he too had given up on the blond. It was kind of upsetting, he didn't even have any last words to remember him by, since he fell asleep through their last conversation. Shizuo always got this kind of empty feeling when he fell asleep next to Izaya and when he awoke, he was alone.

So, since he figured he'd be alone for a while that night, and he hated the empty feeling he got when there was no flea around, he figured he'd go for a walk. Maybe it would be a distraction from Izaya's absence. Obviously, this was the stupidest idea in the world; he was dying after all. Not being able to go out is a side effect of dying. Despite this, he got up, de-attached himself from the various machines that were keeping him going and strolled out the hospital doors. That should have been a bit more difficult than it was, but Shizuo wasn't complaining. His body had always been able to hold up through situations where a normal human would probably die. This situation was no exception to this fact of his biology.

He walked the strangely vacant streets for a while, before getting an indescribably unpleasant feeling in his chest. This peculiar pain travelled from his chest, down his body right the way to his feet. He had to stop walking and he hid himself from prying eyes in a dark alley, just off the street. The man's back hit the wall with a loud thud before he let his body slip down the bricks, falling to a crouching position on the floor. Grasping his chest in pain, he began breathing much heavier. It was like his lungs were failing him, like the air he was breathing in couldn't reach them. It was that feeling of being underwater, when you try to breathe in, your body expels what enters it and you choke. He was coughing and wheezing before he eventually threw up violently on the pavement before him. This seemed to clear his airways; for about five seconds before the cycle repeated.

Through tears of pure pain, he stared at his phone that was in his hand the whole time. Shizuo called the only person he could think of in this time.

"Shizu-chan! How wonderful of you too call! Are you missing me? I'll come by the hospital later and-"

"Zaya," he coughed out, interrupting the man on the other end of the line before throwing up once more.

The line was silent for a few moments, just the sound of Shizuo's wheezing, before Izaya spoke. His tone was stern, and from it, Shizuo got an image in his head. The informant was sat at his desk, staring with wide (shocked and concerned) eyes out of the huge windows that overlooked the city. He was probably scanning the city in a hopeless search for the blond.

"Tell me where you are. Right. Now."

"I'm sorry Izaya..."

Shizuo tried to crush his phone after that, but all his strength had abandoned him by now, so he settled for just hanging up and dropping the device by his side. He hung his head in defeat, coughing up only blood now, rather than vomit. He thought about Izaya. The terribly unhealthy relationship they shared; it was almost as unhealthy as the blond himself was. Up till now, they'd hated each other and spent every waking moment at each other's throats. But now, the person Shizuo wanted to spend his very last breath on was Izaya himself. The man he'd despised for the majority of his life. Shizuo smiled at how silly it was. Maybe he really did like Izaya, if only just a little bit. For as many times as he'd said it, never had he really tried to kill the little flea. Only maim or seriously injure. Thinking about this, just the mere thought, put a smile on a dying man's face.

He was awoken from his trance by the violent shaking and loud shouts of another.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, don't you dare die! You can't! Not now! Not yet!" the voice was shaky and nothing like the usual tone of Izaya Orihara. Shizuo could do nothing but stare at the man, with blurred vision that only made him all the more beautiful. "I'm not ready to let go...Shizuo. Please." The blond felt himself being pulled gently into a calming embrace. How he wanted to just let himself die like this, but no. He would have to stay; for Izaya. Give him the time it takes to prepare for the death of a loved one.

Wait.

_Loved _one?

The _**hated **_each other. With a passion! Did they not?

The comforting warmth of Izaya's body against his own told him that this wasn't true. Behind their act of despising each other, there was always that lingering sense of friendship. A remarkably strong bond that would probably never be broken; not even by death. And somehow, in whatever way, through Shizuo's illness, they had been brought even closer. To the point where both men could even consider what they had as _**love.**_

Maybe that's what kept him going, Shizuo thought as he slowly, numbly pulled his half dead carcass to its feet. Izaya kept him steady, draping the taller man's arm around his own neck, as the two of them made their way back to the hospital together. Izaya thanked a God that he didn't believe in that Shizuo had held on, and he would forever be wondering if it was really his own words that had encouraged the blond to stay. But really, that was the least of his worries once he finally reached the hospital, and a blood and vomit covered Shizuo Heiwajima was immediately taken to his hospital room to be treated. His deep red eyes met pale blue ones as he found Stella. Her overdone make up streamed down her face and she looked an absolute wreck.

"Stella."

"Mr. Orihara, I am so sorry! I should have been more careful! I didn't know he would just up and leave like that, I'm such an idiot! He could have died! Your boyfriend could have died, and I can't even imagine how I'd feel if some stupid girl went and let my boyfriend die like that-" She was hushed by Izaya. He placed his index finger to her lips and smiled a bitter, sad smile.

"You're not sorry yet, but don't worry, you will be." And with that, he left the hospital, skipping down the streets with a smirk plastered to his face. He thought about what Stella said, about Shizuo being his boyfriend, and to be honest, he didn't mind that one bit. He found the idea of it rather appealing, but it would obviously never work out now. So Shizuo could be his secret boyfriend. His secret, cancer ridden, boyfriend. That was kind of sick wasn't it; but nothing was exactly normal with Izaya.

* * *

The next day, Izaya was out the door at exactly 1 o'clock and on a direct route to the hospital. This was earlier than usual, but he simply couldn't wait to see his boyfriend; after all, who knew how much time he'd have left to spend with the blond. When he entered, he noticed Stella's position at the desk was unoccupied and he smiled to himself. She'd either been fired or quit, so he made his own way to Shizuo's room. What he didn't expect, was to find Kasuka Heiwajima sitting in his own chair next to the blonde's bed.

Why he didn't expect this was a fact oblivious to even Izaya's own mind, the two brothers shared a creepily close connection. Kasuka stared up at Izaya as he entered a blank expression as usual. Shizuo greeted him with a strained hello, in that Cancer voice that he hated so much.

"So. The two of you are friends now?" Izaya had never heard the younger Heiwajima brother speak, other than in his movies. He spoke in a monotone voice, and still remained a mystery to the informant.

"I'd say we're a lot more than that," Izaya responded with a smirk. Shizuo and him exchanged a glance, but the blond didn't protest or state otherwise, so he figured that the other agreed. Who wouldn't agree at this point? The two didn't spend a single day without each other, and when either one of them wasn't around, the other would get a sickening empty feeling that was physically painful. They were definitely at least a little more than just friends.

Kasuka simply smiled, an expression that didn't look quite right on his usually vacant face, before standing and leaving, claiming he wanted to give the two 'alone time'. Usually, this meant something more. Alone time meant kissing and touching for anyone else. But for people with cancer, alone time meant possibly the last few seconds you'll ever get to spend with a person.

"I want you to speak at my funeral," Shizuo said, completely out of the blue and catching Izaya off guard. The informant stared at him for a moment, before responding bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like you're the only person who captures what I'm going through properly. And apparently we're 'more than friends' now," and a smirk returned to his face. Izaya assumed that seeing his brother happy had brightened a usually miserable Shizuo up a little, and he was very thankful for that. Happy Shizuo was cute, even when he was bed ridden and dying.

"Okay."

"But I want to hear what you're going to say."

"Well, I can't just make it up now. I'll need to think about it, this kind of means a lot to me, Shizu-chan. I want it to be one hundred percent perfect."

That brought a smile to the blonde's face that was a true smile. Not a smile to mask how much he wanted to cry, but an honest smile to show how overwhelmed he was that he meant something to Izaya.

And never once did he think that Izaya Orihara would be the last person to make him smile.

* * *

**So, how was it?:)**

**Reviews, favourites and follows are very much appreciated and I want to thank everyone who was done so already!**

**Also, thanks for simply reading this! xD Hope you enjoyed, I know things are very sad and serious, but I still hope you enjoyed this and it gave you lots of feelings:D**

**NEW CHAPTERS SOON!**


	4. Last Words

**Hey guys..**

**Sorry this chapter has had such a long wait, I've just been so busy lately and ugh. I should really give myself targets to meet or something, maybe I'd be better at updating that way...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He was up all night, sat in front of his laptop, the light from the screen licking his face. It was the only light in the whole office at 2am, save for the brightness of the city sneaking in through the large windows behind the informant. There was so much he wanted to include in his speech to Shizuo, but for once, the words just wouldn't form in his head. It was a strange experience for Izaya to not be able to string the right words together; he'd always been so very skilled at talking for hours on end before.

Even when he did finally finish and printed out his speech, he wasn't entirely happy with it. It didn't speak every word of his mind, but he was pretty content with how much he'd fitted in. Izaya wanted to share this speech with Shizuo as soon as possible, so he simply could not wait until the morning; there was no telling if the blond would even get to see tomorrow.

He ran to the hospital and talked his way around the night nurses, who were extremely insistent of the fact that visiting hours were long over. They eventually let him pass and he made an excited dash to Shizuo's room. He was hoping to find the blond asleep, he always looked cutest when he slept, but to Izaya's dismay, Shizuo was wide awake and staring intently out of his window into the brightness of Ikebukuro.

"Shizu-chan, what have I told you about sleeping?" he sighed as he entered the room and made himself comfortable in the seat at his boyfriend's bedside.

"It fights cancer," and his voice was disappointingly strained, as if he could barely even breathe anymore. It hit Izaya like a knife but he had to ignore that. He was hoping to win that real smile from Shizuo, the genuine one that he loved, and would so dearly miss.

The ex-bartender's lips were truly chapped and faded as of now. Izaya walked to the sink and poured the man a glass of water as he spoke.

"I finished that speech for you."

"I thought you might have. Let's hear it then, flea," he replied, joking but his voice was so unbelievably quiet, Izaya couldn't even make out the witty 'flea' comment. The blond stretched his arm out barely for the drink and Izaya handed it to him, wondering if Shizuo even had the strength left in him to hold the glass. Luckily, he did, and he lifted it to his lips slowly and took three long gulps of the water before placing it down on his bedside table.

Izaya gripped the sheet of paper in his hand tightly, before ceremoniously clearing his throat and sitting straight in his chair.

"First of all, I'd like to remind everyone of Shizuo Heiwajima. _**My**_ Shizuo Heiwajima. His hair was of the brightest blond and he stood out amongst any crowd. He was loud and rowdy, extremely easily angered. He was known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, and many trembled in fear at the simple mentioning of his name. But they had no real reason to be scared. My Shizuo hated violence, and had a soft spot for all things sugary and sweet. He would never harm a fly unless provoked. And he was just as perfect as any human being could be. It devastates me to think that most of you won't remember _my_ Shizuo, but rather, you will remember him as a half-dead man, slipping away from the world in a hospital bad. Shizuo died of cancer, and I sincerely hope that doesn't mean he will forever be in our memory for 'having cancer'. There is so much more of him to remember. I for one will remember how deafening loudly he could scream my name across the city. The way you could tell whether his cute little smiles were genuine or not, because he smiled with his eyes. But most importantly, I'll remember the way he so dearly, and so very truly loved me. And I will forever love him in return. Rest now Shizuo, see no more evil," and with that, he saw how truly exhausted his blond was becoming, so he gently placed his fingers on Shizuo's eyelids and closed those beautiful mocha eyes. He could feel Shizuo slipping away beneath his touch. A cold hand reached up and covered Izaya's mouth.

"Speak no more evil, Izaya...That was perfect."

And Izaya simply smiled in response, even as tears formed in his eyes, letting his hand trace up to the fake blond hair.

"Your brown is showing," he commented, his voice shaky and breaking in unusual places as the tears started to flood over his eyes. He played with the brown roots on his usually bottle blond hair and tried to force a smile as he cried.

"I loved you Izaya Orihara..." he heard, croaked out from beneath him.

"I love you too Shizuo. Present tense."

"Present tense." Shizuo agreed with a weak nod.

* * *

Shizuo Heiwajima died the next morning. Not that Izaya wasn't expecting that. He trudged silently away from the hospital that morning, feeling a lot emptier then he did when he had arrived there.

He would fulfill Shizuo's final request to him. He would speak no more evil.

Izaya moved away from Ikebukuro and started new.

And he never once stopped thinking about _his_ Shizuo Heiwajima.

* * *

**sorry guys, oh my god i am so sorry.**

**End! I hope you guys liked this story:) Leave a review, favourite, whatever you wanna do:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
